Second Chances
by Smokeycat16
Summary: Slight AU. What if Sam and Dean encountered twin hunters who may just be the help Sam and Dean need? But first they are going to have to learn to trust each other despite the dark secrets both families keep, before they can start working as a team. Starts in season 3. Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so bear with me. I do not own any part of Supernatural, only the OCs are my actual creation. Enjoy!**

"_Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard." __Dave Mustaine_

_**England 1998 (9 years ago) **_

Elizabeth continued to stare out the window as the country side, her distant eyes looking everywhere but ahead as she sat in the back of her father's 1974 Jensen Interceptor. The rain continued to land on the window in fat, lazy drops distorting the already blurry tress, the cold November air mixed with the warmth of her breath and slowly clouded the window. Her mother looked at her youngest in the rear view mirror and offered a small, soft smile. But Elizabeth either did not see or care to show any emotion as she continued to mindlessly look on to the bleary glass.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Meyer started, "please don't ignore us, your father and I are doing are what is best for you. You will only have to stay with Matthew for a while until this whole mess gets sorted out, and then you can come home to us." Elizabeth's eyes large with hope flashed to her mother before looking back to the smooth rolling hills.

"But sweetie you need to try, sitting around all day pouting isn't going get you home any quicker." Mrs. Meyer continued to observe her daughter through the mirror. Her new brown leather still stiff appeared almost too large for the 13 year olds slouching slender figure. She continued to grip her backpack and hold it close as if to create a wall between Elizabeth and her parents. Mrs. Meyer could barely see the silver chain that hung around her neck but she knew that at there was a shiny new oval locket. She looked ahead for a few more kilometers before deciding to speak again.

"Are those the gifts that James and Abbie gave you?" She asked to lighten the mood and possibly get Elizabeth to speak.

Silence.

"Enough of these childish games! Elizabeth you will answer your mother when she asks you a question." Mr. Caldwell seemed to finally snap, breaking his normally quiet and reserved personality, this outburst startled and Mrs. Meyer moved her attention from Elizabeth on her husband. Elizabeth quietly drew herself as she looked to father with shock and some fear. "Did you hear me? You will respond when we speak to you young lady." He spat at her while continuing to watch the road and tried to look through the persistent rain.

"Yes"

"What was that? Speak up." He sneered "And you will address us with respect."

"Yes _sir_." Elizabeth shot back at her father, anger clearly rising as she emerged from her shell. She now stared at her new target- the back of Mr. Caldwell's head her eyes narrowed in resentment and cold as ice. It was that look on her face that made Mrs. Meyer shiver, how could someone so young be full of so much anger towards her own family? Before her husband could open his mouth with his a reply, Mrs. Meyer decided to step in and lower the tension.

"Elizabeth honey, why don't you just-"

"Just what mum? Do you want me to speak about my feeling because if you want to talk then by all means we can talk, but honestly you really don't care." It was now Mrs. Meyer's turn to feel the chill of her daughter's icy glare.

"What are you talking about? We both care very much about you."

"Oh really? Do parents that care decide to send their daughter over 100 kilometers away to live her brother? Do they basically kick out a 13 year old child of her home so that they can 'work things out'?" Elizabeth retorts.

"You have grown out of control Elizabeth," Her father growled "You brought this upon yourself"

"I brought this upon myself? I spent 3 days in a cell alone, you let them take me away _father_! And you only came to tell me that I am to pack my things as soon as we get home. And you have the audacity to suggest that I am to blame for this?" Elizabeth began to raise her voice with each word releasing only some of the bottled up anger.

"You were _lucky_ the police released you, they should have kept you locked up. You should be grateful that your mother and I were able to find someone that was even willing to take you in, everywhere you go, you manage to screw up and get into trouble!"

"Will! That is enough, arguing with one another is not going to fix this. Elizabeth apologize to your father, he is doing the best he can to help you." Mrs. Meyer insists.

"You are so blind mum, dear father over there doesn't seem to give a damn about what happens to me. And honestly the feeling is quite mutual. I welcome the chance to leave our lovely home, but I should warn you that he is an abusive manipulator who can lie as easily as he can breathe." Elizabeth hissed, "And I will never apologize to him after he-" She froze and gaped at her mother barely catching her tongue. The whole car seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature. While still refusing to look at either of her parents, she returned to her original position and resumed to stare out the window.

Mrs. Meyer knowing that she had just lost any chance of her daughter speaking for the rest of the trip sighed and placed her forehead against the cold glass in the hope of relieving her growing headache. She managed to glance at her husband whose face looked as if it was carved out of stone. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to image that they were going on a pleasant vacation. Several minutes passed before she began make out a repulsive smell.

"William, is that rubber burning?" She calmly called out still not opening her eyes just yet. "William?"

"That's not us Aurelia, must have been something on the side of the road that we passed by." He reassured his wife. Elizabeth seemed to awaken from her trance and looked away from the window, carefully listening to her parents.

"Mum?" She began.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Something is wrong" Elizabeth looked as if she was focusing to find some unseen cause for the unpleasant smell. Mrs. Meyer was also piecing together the clues, William looked to his wife with a puzzled look on his face. Before she could warn her husband, Elizabeth confirms Aurelia's fear- "Demons!" Her daughter cried out.

"What! Why are they here?" Mr. Caldwell asked bewildered and worried for the safety of his family.

"Well it seems that your time is up sir." A voice jeered from inside the car. Mrs. Meyer looks up to the rearview mirror to see a man sitting next to Elizabeth who seemed to be shaking in terror, but was being held down by an invisible force. "I could warn you to hang on to something, but where's the fun in that?" The demon continued with a wicked smile "Hunters never seem to have long lives do they? What a shame." And with that he flicked his wrist and sent the car flying off the road. The last thing Aurelia Meyer experienced was her daughter screaming, her husband helpless in steering the car away from the tree they were hurtling towards, and the even stronger stench of sulfur. She could hear the crash as they hit head-on into the old tree, and feel herself lurch forward and then- Nothing. All that remained was silence and darkness.


End file.
